The Sacred Ones
by Springflowerangel
Summary: This is about a young girl name Selena, loses her mother but ends up friends with Luke and Guy. What well become of Selena? Luke/OC
1. Chapter 1

Angel: Howdy! this is my other Tales of The Abyss story~ This idea was annoying me to know end so I decided to do this, I already have 9 chapters done but my beta person well beta each chapter when she can. No flames please, if you dont like my story why are you reading this then? find another story to read. I do not own anything but I do own my OC's. Enjoy~

...

**The Sacred Ones**

**Chapter One: Creations**

...

"Mommy!"

A young little girl with her long dark pink hair tied in a high ponytail with a blue bow, running over to a woman with shoulder length dark pink hair was sitting down in the grass smiling sweetly at her adorable daughter.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Looky what I found! It's those flowers you love, and the same flowers daddy gave you when you first met him." the little girl smiled cutely, reaching her hands out to show her mother the flowers she picked.

The mother giggled, "Those are called Selenia flowers sweetie."

The little girl's light pink eyes brightened at the flower's name, "It's like my name!"

"Yep, I actually named you after these flowers...your my flower, my little one."

The woman put her forehead against her daughter's small forehead, gently smiling at her, who was smiling cutely. After that the woman stood up, she reached her hand down to her daughter's hand, who grabbed her mother's hand. Her other hand was full of the Selenia flowers she picked for her mother. It was a happy peaceful walk home to Belkend...actually the woman brought out a sword in its white sheath, which had a blue orb on the sword, transforming it into a staff. It transported both her and her daughter, a bet far from Belkend; so no one saw them appearing out of know where.

"Mommy?"

"Yes hon?"

"Why do you have to hide your powers from the people for?"

The woman stopped, sighing softly; bent down to her daughter's eye level with a sad smile. "Selena, you must understand there's some people out there that will harm me or you, because of what I can do... Promise mommy you won't say anything to anyone; I don't want to see you get hurt or worse...killed before my eyes... You're my precious daughter, but please, if something does happen to mommy, you must go to Baticul and find a woman name 'Suzanne Fon Fabre'. She's mommy's dear friend that will protect you."

The little girl nodded, understanding her mother. After that, they went to their house. The mother started cooking dinner for her and her daughter, who was helping her set the table for them. But sadly, that was the last time little Selena would ever see her mother again.

...

Angel: sorry for the shortness, in a way it was half a chapter and half a prologue. Hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my ToTA new story, if you like this I have two others. Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Angel: Howdy! I would like ot thank all those people that reviewed thi story~ it makes me super happy! internet cookies to all of them! Anyways, no flames if you don't like my stories bugger off and find another story to read 'kay? I do not own anything but I do own the made up plots you well see now and then and my OC's~ so please, Enjoy~

...

**The Sacred Ones**

**Chapter Two: Selena Gem**

...

Selena POV

It has been eleven years since I ran away from Belkend to Baticul. Someone saw Mother using her power, and the soldiers were coming for her, so she told me to run to Baticul and to never look back, no matter what I heard. It was heartbreaking hearing my own mother's screams, I bit the bottom of my lip, trying not to cry until I heard a voice. I knew all too well.

"Selena? You okay?"

I looked up to see Luke Fon Fabre: he's my best friend, but there are times when we do argue about the silliest things or more serious things. He acts all spoiled, but I can always see a kind hearted person in him. He just doesn't see it. His mother and father took me in after I told Suzanne my mother, Grace, told me to go to her because something bad happened to mother. She knew right away, and begged her husband to let me live with them. He gave in finally, so since then I've lived inside Baticul with Luke, never to leave, just like him.

"Oh; hi Lukey!" I smiled when Luke gave me his annoyed look.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me 'Lukey'?! I'm not a kid anymore..."

I couldn't help but giggle at how adorable Luke was acting, "Sorry, but I'll always call you Lukey! No matter what you say or do~"

I laughed at hearing Luke groan, "I do not understand you, Sel."

I pouted hearing him call me 'Sel'. "Now you're just being mean!"

I was annoyed when I saw him smirk in victory. I huffed defiantly and crossed my arms, looking away while glaring at nothing.

"Anyways, I'm going back into my room... for some reason those headaches keep coming."

I turn my head to look at him with concern in my light pink eyes, but when he saw my look, he shook his head smiling slightly, which he rarely does only to me, Guy, or Van.

"...Don't worry about me; we can probably spar later when Master Van gets here."

I nodded, watching my dear friend walk in his room. I sighed, looking down at my clasped hands on my lap with a sad smile.

'_Why can't I tell him? I had the perfect time to tell him! I should wait until after Master Van leaves. I'm so nervous!_' I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw a maid walk to Luke's door, knocking on it saying nothing important I think.

I turned around, but squeaked, falling off the bench I was sitting on and onto the ground. I groaned and pouted at the jerk who was standing a bit far from me, chuckling and smiling at me.

"Shut up Guy! Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Aw, come on Selena! I couldn't help it, and you weren't paying attention...you need to train more on paying attention to your surroundings, even if you're not."

I stood back up on my feet, dusting my outfit while rolling my eyes at Guy: my other best friend. He has gynophobia; which is a fear of women. He can't touch or be too close to women, or else he freaks out. I don't know why; even he doesn't know why, but it sometimes makes him sad and guilty that he freaks out on the girls he flirts with.

"Hah-hah, very funny Guy. I was just thinking...that's all." I shrugged with one hand resting on my waist, while my other hand hung on my side.

"Oh really? Does it have to do with Luke?"

My eyes widened and my face turned red like Luke's hair; crap, Guy knows!

"H-how did you know?" I said stuttering, making Guy smirk.

"Just a hunch, really; but just so you know Van is here. Luke told me he's here on important business."

"Oh, I see. I wonder if Master Van will train both me and Luke together this time? I should ask him if I see him later."

We kept talking for a while longer until Van showed up, walking over to me and Guy telling us Fon Master Ion was kidnapped. I was worried about Fon Master Ion, but Van told me things I was curious about outside of Baticul, I sat back down on the bench, not really listening to Guy and Van. Luke walked over, and that's when I started listen...okay I'm weird, but I like Luke...a lot.

"Guy? What's up?"

"Well, Van's a master swordsman, so I thought I'd ask for a little instruction."

"Really? That's not what it looked like to me."

After he said that, he kept spacing out on Van. I couldn't help but cough, trying to hide a laugh that escaped my mouth. Van gave me a look, making me smile nervously.

"...Luke! Did you not hear me?!"

Luke snapped out of his thoughts, "Huh? Oh, right!"

I stood back, making sure I wasn't too close to Guy. Van said he'd train me after Luke, but for now I should learn by watching. After Luke finished his training, I was about to step forward when suddenly, I heard someone singing a song. I saw Van bend down.

"That voice...!"

I couldn't move; the same with Luke, "I...I can't move!"

I flexed my fingers slowly, trying to get the feeling in my fingers back. I'd forgotten I can cancel out any artes... well, most of them. It only worked if I used some of my fonons. I waited for the person to come out and show themselves, but all I saw was a lady. The lady just jumped down from the building behind Van.

"I've finally found you, Vandesdelca... Prepare to die, traitor!"

She charged at Van with a small dagger like thing, but Van dodged it. He went down on one knee.

"Tear! I knew it!" he swung his sword at her, but she jumped in the air, flipping and landing on her feet like it was nothing. She had jumped in front of Luke, who became startled.

"Who the hell are you?!"

I gasped when he swung his wooden sword at the lady, but she turned around holding a small staff, blocking Luke's wooden sword. Something weird happened, so I quickly reacted when the light shine brighter. I rushed to Luke and the lady, reaching my hand out to Luke's arm. Right when I grabbed some of his sleeve, a bright light blocked my vision, making me black out.

...

I groaned when someone was shaking my shoulders; there was a muffled female voice that I could barely hear, but it kept getting louder as I began to regain consciousness. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see that lady that was attacking Van and Luke. I sat up slowly, making sure that I didn't break anything...That day was so weird.

"Are you okay? Nothing hurts?" I looked at the lady who was looking at me with such soft kind eyes; not the same cold ones that she had when she attacked Van. It was odd.

I shook my head slowly, "No, I-I'm fine...oh no, Luke!" I saw Luke lying on his back nearby, so I crawled to his side worried.

"I think we should try to wake up him and see if he's hurt or anything..."

"Right," I agreed frantically.

"Luke...Luke." I saw Luke open his eyes, looking at the lady confused.

"...Who are you?"

"Oh, good, you're okay."

"...Where are we?"

I decided to let them talk while I stood up, looking around to see where we are. All I could look at was these beautiful silver flowers...these flowers. I held back tears that I wanted to let spill from my eyes. I didn't want to remember that fateful day, but it all came rushing back to me; of my mother, of me running away, and never looking back. I felt a tear escape from the pool of water that had surrounded my eyes. I snapped out of my painful memories when I heard Luke call my name. I quickly wiped away the tears so that they weren't noticeable, hoping my face wasn't too red from crying so I could just blame it on the cold of the night. I saw Luke standing a bit far away, waving his hand at me to follow him and the lady, so I did just that.

I caught up with Luke and the lady, who introduced herself as Tear.

"I wish to say 'Nice to meet you', but in this situation, I don't think so. My name is Selena."

Tear chuckled softly, smiling just a bit, "Yes..." Tear stopped us, "...Monsters."

"Monsters?!"

I frowned, worried. I'm so glad I always kept my weapon with me at all times. I put my hand on the hilt of my sword on my hip, ready to pull it out to attack the monsters.

"Here they come!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Luke! Be on guard! Use your wooden sword for now."

"...R-right!" He brought out his wooden sword in a fighting stance.

A wild boar jumped out of the bushes, charging at us. Tear stepped back, telling us that she'd heal both me and Luke if we get hurt. I nodded, understanding. I charged at the boar, hand still on the hilt of my sword. When I got close to it, I pulled out my blade, slashing at the wild boar. I stepped back quickly before it could hit me with its horn. Luke quickly rushed in attacking the wild boar. It went on like this until both me and Luke killed it at the same time.

I tried to catch my breath, sweat dripping down my temple. I felt refreshed in seconds, looking at Tear who smiled, nodding at me showing it was her that healed me. I thanked her, then we went on ahead.

I just hope we get back to Baticul soon...but for now I'll just deal with it. Mother, if you're watching me...please help me through this adventure we are on now.

...

Angel: Wow, it seems Selena has a crush on Lukey~ and how well Luke's, Tear's and Selena's short adventure be? you'll just have to wait for the next chapter~ but if you need to know the 11th chapter of my Anise's Adventure story well update today so keep an eye out for it ^^ Ciao~


	3. Chapter 3

Angel: Howdy! sorry for a very long wait, but here's chapter 3 finally~ I do not own anything but I do own Selena and any other OC's you'll see through out this story, no flames are allowed, if you do not like? why are you reading it in the first place? go find another story to read. Anyways~ Enjoy~

...

**The Sacred Ones**

**Chapter Three: Surprise's left and right**

...

Selena POV

I was standing at the counter of the Inn renting three beds for the night for me, Luke, and Tear. It was a surprising day so far. We ran into trouble on the way here to Engeve. Yes, we are in Malkuth territory, which is really odd. How in Yulia's name did we end up all the way here? Just pondering it gives me a headache. The person behind the counter told me three beds will be saved for me, Luke, and Tear when it gets dark.

I thanked the person and was about to leave when I heard noises. Along with the person behind the counter, I followed the inn keeper into the store room to see all the food almost gone! I frowned upon seeing something colorful under one of the fruit baskets move. I moved it aside to see a small tuft of bright blue fur. I was going to pick it up, but something told me I should just leave it there until later. I covered it back up with the fruit basket. I told the inn keeper I couldn't find anything. I left to find Luke and Tear to tell them what happened, but found out Luke was taken to the mayor's house. They claimed him a thief, which struck me as considering that I thought he wasn't the type to steal, no matter how bratty he was.

Right when I entered the Mayor's house, I saw them talking with the mayor, Rose. She was a very plump lady with a bandana wrapped around her head, and was wearing some work clothes and an apron. It appeared as she was about to cook something, because there was a pot on the stove and some cut up vegetables on the counter.

I looked over the scenario. Luke was being held by some angry villagers, and Tear was just standing there, calm as ever.

"Luke, Tear? What's going on?" I walked over to them and gave them a concerned look.

"Selena! Where were you?"

"Oh, I was at the inn renting three beds for us for the night...then I was told someone or something stole food from the storage house. Really odd if you ask me."

The mayor stepped forward and extended a hand my way, "Oh, hello, my name is Rose, the mayor of this village as you probably already know. I'm guessing these two are friends of yours?"

I nodded and accepted her gesture with a slight smile, "I'm Selena, nice to meet you! And yes, these are my friends." I glanced at Tear with hesitation, but she didn't seem to notice. "I was with the inn keeper at the scene because I wanted to help out, but I wasn't much help after all... I didn't find anything useful; I'm sorry."

"Hm, well neither did we." I looked to the right to see a man in about his mid thirties dressed up in what seemed to be a military outfit. It was basically a navy blue version of Kimlasca's military outfit with a few differences.

Luke had a scowl on his face when he was staring at the 'military man.' "Who the hell are you?!" I mentally face-palmed when I heard Luke speak rudely to that man. How many times do I have to remind Luke not to be so rude to random people?

"I'm Colonel Jade Curtiss, Third Division, Malkuth Imperial Forces. And who might you be?"

I almost wanted to bang my head against the wall when Luke was about to say his full name. Thank Yulia Tear was quick on her feet. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away, whispering to him about Malkuth and Luke's dad Duke Fabre are enemies or something like that.

"Is something wrong?"

I stood behind Luke and Tear letting them deal with this guy. Something about him creeped me out. Tear did something that took me by surprise. She pushed Luke into me and turned around, not even caring if Luke was going to fall or not. He ended up crashing into me. I almost fell on my butt, but Luke quickly caught his balance before I did and grabbed my hand, stopping me from falling and pulling me closer.

I turned red when I saw how close we were. I stepped away, coughing into my hand and trying to cover up my embarrassment. I heard Tear introduce her and Luke, but before Tear could say my name I popped up from behind Tear with a bright smile, catching Tear slightly off guard.

"And I'm Selena! Nice to meet you."

"S-Selena?"

"Sorry Tear, I just wanted to introduce myself." I shrugged, smiling cheerfully while stepping back.

"Anyways, we were headed for Chesedonia, but we boarded the wrong coach and wound up here."

"Oh? So you're with this man suspected of being with the Dark Wings?"

I leaned over to Luke, whispering to him that I'll be outside getting something to snack on with some gald I got from the monsters I killed. I walked out of the mayor's house to the food stand outside and bought a couple of apples and such. When it was getting late, I stopped by the inn to find Tear and Luke already there. I handed Tear the fruits I got, then we all went to sleep. We woke up to Luke freaking out because Tear was staring at him. It was kind of weird and creepy, but hey, it was funny seeing Luke all freaked out about it.

...

I woke up before they did, leaving a note by Luke saying that I would be checking on things. I walked out of the inn to see some kid with short green hair and white outfit walk out of Engeve. Something about him compelled me to follow him, so out of curiosity I did. The boy traveled across the land, but what really struck me as odd was that he just ran away from monsters. I wondered why he didn't have any bodyguards to protect him if he couldn't, but I didn't really ponder on that too long since he finally stopped walking. He had reached some kind of forest, with me not too far behind him but out of sight.

"Why are you here?" I thought aloud. I immediately slapped my hand on my mouth in realization of what I just had done. The boy looked at me, obviously where the sound had come from. I knew I blew my cover, so I stepped out and revealed myself to the mysterious boy.

There was a look of surprise on his face, but after a few seconds returned to normal. His expression was soft and gentle; a real photogenic guy if you asked me. He gave me a welcoming smile, as if I had just stepped into his home. "Oh! You startled me! My name is Ion, and I'm here to find out if the cheagles really did steal the food from Engeve. Who might you be? "

I tilted my head confused "Oh, nice to meet you Ion. I'm Selena. Um, what are cheagles?"

He blinked at me, but then said, "Oh, cheagles are the sacred creatures of Yulia. They are not the type to steal without a reason."

It was quiet for a while until I put my hands on my hips smiling, "Well, then that means I'll help you. I'm really good with my sword so if you stay close to me I can protect you." I scratched behind my head with an embarrassed smile. "I kind of followed you here, so I saw you couldn't fight."

"Really? Oh, thank you!"

"No problem! We should probably get a move on if we're going to find them before it gets dark, so let's go!"

Before we could step forward three wolves came out, and I quickly pushed Ion gently behind me and pulled out my sword. When the wolves charged, I swung at one of them, while dodging the others. I killed the first one, and quickly round house kicked the remaining two. I killed another one by slashing at it, and on the final one used the arte Havoc Strike.

I took a calming breath while putting away my sword in its sheath. I turned around to ask Ion if he was hurt when I saw the another wolf come charging at Ion from behind. It went by in slow motion, me running to Ion and yelling out his name right when I got close to him. The speed went back to normal, and I had grabbed Ion just in time so he wouldn't get hurt, but in the process took the hit for him.

I yelped, falling to the ground with Ion. I hissed in pain on my arm where the wolf had scratched me. "Shoot," I said holding my bleeding arm. I didn't look that bad, but it hurt like hell when I moved it. I tried to raise my body up to finish off the wolf, but I felt my legs turn to jelly. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't leave Ion there to die, but I also couldn't move. I realized the wolf had paralyzed me. I felt Ion's hands touch my back gently trying not to cause me more pain then I was already in.

"I-Ion?" I raised my head to look at Ion when he ran from my side and dangerously close to the wolf. He did something that I'd never seen in my life, killing the wolf.

Ion then collapsed, and I was surprised to see Luke and Tear running over to Ion's and my side. Tear was quick to heal me, and then went over to Ion. I nodded to her in thanks while trying to get the feeling back in my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I stood up slowly, stretching my arm out in circles. It wasn't in a lot of pain anymore, but it sure did ache. Ion stood up as well, but with Tear's help. He was still a bit shaky from the arte he had used.

"I-I'm fine. I just used too strong a Daathic fonic arte..."

I blocked out their talking when I saw the cutest thing! It was small pink creature that was walking nearby. It didn't notice us at first, but did when the other's were staring at it as well.

"It's a cheagle!"

So that's a Cheagle? One word: Adorable! It quickly ran away, so we all went ahead to catch up to it, but ran into monsters. We killed the ones that were in our way, but Luke got all steamed up about losing the Cheagle cause of Ion...jerk.

"Grrr! You see?! It got away! Could you three be any slower?!" Okay Luke is very close to being smacked upside the head!

"Don't worry. Their nesting ground should be up ahead."

"How do you know?"

Actually I was curious about that too, but I'm still going to smack Luke.

"Oh, um... Actually, I was curious about the thefts in Engeve and did a little looking. Cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures. It's not like them to steal food."

Wow, those Cheagles are cute and peaceful creatures...who knew?

"...Hmph. Well, looks like we're both headed to the same place then."

"The three of you came here to investigate the cheagles too."

"I just followed you here Ion! And sadly Luke here is my best friend...how that happened is beyond me~"

"Hey! Be quiet Selena! Anyways, I'm not gonna just let people accuse me of things I didn't do. And you're coming with us."

Okay I'm really going to hurt Luke. Ion just collapsed not too long ago! And he wants Ion to come with us?!

"Really? You don't mind?"

"How can you think of taking Fon Master Ion somewhere so dangerous?!"

My thoughts exactly. "I agree with Tear, Luke. Ion just collapsed a while ago. There's no way I'm letting you take Ion with us." I crossed my arms, giving Luke the stern look.

"Then what do you want to do with him? He'll just come wondering back here on his own."

"...I'm sorry. I just have to know. Cheagles are the sacred beasts of our Order, after all."

So after more talking, Ion came along with us to the nesting grounds where the Cheagles lived. I just had this feeling things were going to be more interesting on this weird adventure we are on; trying to head back home...who knew right?

...

Angel: It's getting interesting~ are they going to find out why the cute, adorable Cheagles are stealing the food? You'll just have to wait for the next chapter~ I don't know when I'll put up the next chapter, but I wont stop working on this story. Ciao~


	4. Chapter 4

Angel: Howdy! here's chapter 4~ thanks to my wonderful friend that beta'ed this story~ I do not own anything but I do own any OC's like Selena Gem an another OC that is going to sow up on this chapter~ anyways, no flames if you don't like this story? why are you reading it in the first place? seriously find another story to read. Anywho...Enjoy~

...

**The Sacred Ones**

**Chapter Four: **

...

A lot of things happened after we all went to find the cheagles' nest. After we found it, we met the cheagle Elder and a cute, adorable electric blue colored cheagle. I swear his voice was as high as the sun, but cute nonetheless I guess. The Sorcerer's Ring, a ring that could make a cheagle speak English and breath fire, was given to the blue cheagle. His name was Mieu, and he was sent to tag along with us to atone for his crimes. I don't mind since he's so darn cute! Anyways, we went to the liger area, and that didn't end well. It went into chaos! But thank Yulia that one army guy in blue showed up, killing the huge Liger that attacked us, but then when we got to the exit of the Cheagles Forest, he had us arrested! What a jerk.

So we were taken to that Tartarus thing that was chasing after those Dark Wings.

"The Seventh Fonon hyper resonance came from the direction of the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, and converged inside Malkuth territory near Tataroo Valley. Now, if you two were the source of the hyperresonance, that would make you guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country; wouldn't it?"

Wait, he said two? It should be me too right? "Um excuse me...why didn't you add me? I was with them when that happened."

"Hm, yes I can see that...but I have someone on the Tartarus that sense your Fonon's as well."

I was surprised and shocked; no one else could of sense my kind of Fonon unless there's another person that has the same powers as me, but uses a different element.

"What's this person name if I may ask?"

"...Sorry, I cannot say...but she wishes to meet with you. After I ask you three more questions first, of course."

I nodded thanking him, letting Luke and Tear tell Jade, which was his name, everything that had happened so far.

"But moving on. Tear, we already know you're with the Oracle Knights. What about you?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Selena Gem, sir." I bowed my head slightly, showing some respect unlike Lukey here.

He nodded, "Luke? What's your full name?"

"Luke Fon Fabre. I'm the Luke you idiots tried to kidnap."

That young girl Anise, and Ion was surprised. I was sitting closer to them with cute adorable Mieu on my lap~ he's so adorable! I could snuggle with him in my sleep~...oops sorry; my weakness is always things that are cute...can't help it. Anyways; moving on.

"The son of Duke Fabre, who married into the Kimlascan royal family?"

"A Duke? Ohhh...," Anise said with sparkly, wide eyes. Okay, got a little pissed off when Anise said that, but come on! Don't tell me she's going to get Luke to like her just because of his title? Great...just what I need.

"Why are you in Malkuth? And what's this about a kidnapping? That doesn't seem very pleasant."

"We're here only because our Seventh Fonons caused a hyperresonance. And, also Selena here grabbed a hold on Luke when it happened." I nodded confirming it to Jade. "It wasn't an act of aggression against Malkuth by House Fabre."

"Colonel, I believe Tear is telling the truth. I don't feel any hostility from him." Ion said to Jade.

"Yes. It does seem he's lived a sheltered life, completely ignorant of the world outside."

"Humph. Fine, make fun of me."

"Actually, why don't we ask for their help?" Jade suggested to no one in particular. "We're headed for Kimlasca under orders from His Majesty, Peony the Ninth, Emperor of Malkuth."

I blinked in surprise; Peony the Ninth, the Emperor of Malkuth? Wow, it must be a serious order then.

"To declare war...?"

"Wait, what? Are you saying a war's gonna start?!"

"You've got it backwards, Luke! We're trying to prevent a war from breaking out." Anise told us, which I can tell Jade wasn't happy that she told us that.

"Anise, that's not public information."

After that Luke made Jade go on his knees to beg Luke to have us help them...I smacked him when he told him he didn't know he was actually going to do it. Luke sometimes get's on my nerves when he's being this way...anyways, after that Jade gave us time to think about our choice of helping them or not, but for me Jade escorted me to a room to meet this 'she' that could sense my Fonons. I mean, they aren't regular fonons.

I was actually surprised it was a girl shorter than me, but not too short. She measured up to my chin. She had short, lime green hair with lime green eyes to match, and a white hat with light blue design on it. Her outfit had the same design. Odd; it was almost just like my outfit, but slightly different. She was sitting down on the bed, flipping through a book that was red with a weird cross on it. She noticed my surprised expression, but she stood up smiling at me with such kindness that I felt like she was going to explode!

"Oh, hello! I'm so sorry Jade arrested you and your two friends."

Wow, I think her smile was contagious, because I couldn't help but smile back at her. I shook my head, "No, it's okay... But if I may ask...how can you sense my Fonons?"

"That's easy; you should know by now what I am? Can you sense my Fonons too?"

I looked down in shame "...No, I was never taught how to use my power."

"...Oh dear, that is a problem. I know!" She hopped up and down excitedly. "How about I help you with your powers? We may have different elements, but in a way our Fonons are the same wave length."

"R-really? Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't want to be a burden, but I was just itching to unleash the power I knew I had inside of me. Sometimes I could feel little bursts inside when I was sparring with Van or Luke, but I never knew how to let it out.

"Yep! Oh, how rude of me! My name is Erica Wendel; I am one of the Sacred Ones, just like you."

I was awed by Erica. She's so graceful and beautiful in every way...I'm started to feel slightly envious of her, but I pushed that thought away.

"It's nice to meet you Erica! My name is Selena Gem."

She smiled more brightly. I was happy I wasn't the only one of my kind to survive, but all that happiness went away when an alarm went off.

"Oh my, it seems we should head to the Bridge and see what's going on."

I nodded, worried about Luke, Tear, and Mieu. I followed Erica to the Bridge to see Ligers, and even Knights it seemed. I pulled out my sword while Erica had that same red book in her hand.

"Please stand down Selena; I can take care of these." I was confused by what she meant until I found out when she opened the red book. It floated out of her hand and became eye level with her. Words began to materialize in the air as she spoke them. "Oh, wind I summon thy, cut down my enemies; Wind Slice!"

I gasped as wind started to form a crescent moon, and created three more of them that cut and killed the Liger's and the Knights. I look at Erica in shock and awe.

"T-that was awesome!"

Erica giggled as the book floated back in her hand, "Thank you! Now we must go see if we can find the Colonel and your two friends before the people that is attacking us get them first."

I nodded, and we ran forward until we saw Luke, Mieu and a Knight. I gasped when Luke was scared, and accidently stabbed the Knight. Oh no; he's never killed another human before. I rushed past Erica when the Knight fell down.

"Luke!"

I was at Luke's side, worried how he'd act. I saw in my peripheral vision Jade and Tear rushing out to us.

"What happened?!" Tear exclaimed, kneeling down on the other side of Luke.

"This is bad... The commotion has caused the fonic hymn to weaken." Jade said, surveying the area as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Colonel!" Erica ran over to Jade, worry and concern in her lime green eyes.

"Ah, Erica; how are things so far?"

"Not so good I'm afraid."

I turned my attention back to Luke when he started to say something, "I...I Stabbed him... I...Killed him..."

"...Luke, he was going to hurt you so you had too-" I was cut off by a male's voice.

"If you're scared of killing, then throw away your sword you worthless reject!"

I gasped when ice spikes appeared, hitting me, Luke, Tear, and Mieu, but Jade and Erica moved in time. Before I blacked out, I saw a guy with dark, long red hair, but his front hair was pulled back. He had icey cold eyes; he must really hold a grudge against Luke or something. Then I blacked out.

...

Angel: Wow, it seems Selena isn't the only one of her kind anymore, who was that man with dark red hair? find out on the next chapter~ Ciao~


End file.
